


bonfire

by LauIsVeryCold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfire, M/M, harry catches on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauIsVeryCold/pseuds/LauIsVeryCold
Summary: Harry and Draco make a bonfire and Harry shows off a new spell he learned.





	bonfire

“Harry, no”, Draco says.  
“Harry, yes!” Harry walks to the bonfire. It cracks and hisses. Ron had taught Harry a spell to protect yourself from heat, you can basically walk through fire when using that spell.  
Draco watches with a worried expression on his face as his boyfriend says an unfamiliar spell and steps in the flames.  
Harry turns to Draco. He’s smiling. “See? No problem! I told you it would work”, Harry says a little too proud. As soon as the words leave his mouth his body bursts into flames. Harry screams in terror.  
“Harry!” Draco shouts. He runs towards him, but what can he do?  
“No, don’t worry! I’m fine. Look”, Harry says with the panic still in his chest, he got quite a scare. The fire tickles his body, but it doesn’t burn him. “This the spell witches used in the middle ages.”  
Draco sighs in relieve. “Don’t scare me like that, Potter.” He wants to go for a kiss, but remembers that that might not be a good idea.   
“How do I put out the fire?” Harry questions.  
Draco smirks. “Aguamenti!” Water sprays out of the blond boy’s wand.   
“Ah! It’s cold!” Harry jumps from left to right trying to dodge the ice cold water.  
“Stand still, Potter”, laughs Draco. Harry Potter jumping around half wet and half on fire must be the funniest thing in the entire history of fun.  
“Stop laughing at me! This is not funny! Malfoy! I mean it!”   
Harry is now completely wet, but even hotter than when he was on fire. His wet clothes hug his body tightly, and pearls of water run down his face. His hair is a wet mess.  
“I can’t see anything. My glasses are wet”, Harry complains.  
“Incendio!” The pile of wood that previously set Harry on fire now lights up again. “Come here, Potter”, Draco chuckles. He pulls Harry in for a hug.  
“Don’t, I’ll make you wet”, Harry protests.  
“I’m counting on that”, Draco says, failing to hold back his laughter.  
Harry playfully hits him on his arm. “You know what I mean.”  
Draco wraps his arms around the cold, wet Harry. He leans in for a kiss. Harry closes distance between them and brushes his lips against Draco’s. The blond boy pulls Harry closer and pushes their lips together.  
“I love you”, Harry moans, “I love you so fucking much”.  
Draco breaks the kiss. “I love you too, Potter.”  
“Why do you always call me ‘Potter’?” Harry wonders.  
“Because it’s your name, what else should I call you?”  
“How about ‘Malfoy’?”  
Draco gives Harry a kiss. “I might.”


End file.
